


Cold.

by fadedinnocence



Series: Skies of Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Consensual Touching, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedinnocence/pseuds/fadedinnocence
Summary: After being taken from her home by Thalmor agents, Isabelle - a young oddity -  found herself tied up in the back of a cargo cart bound for the embassy far to the North. Close to their destination, the cart is unexpectedly attacked by a group of Nords. One of which being none other than Ulfric Stormcloak himself.
Series: Skies of Skyrim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131560
Kudos: 4





	Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be a nice little intro piece to this story.  
> I intend for this story to be long and full of all sorts of dark elements.  
> (cw: r*pe, gore, death, horror, trauma, sexism, fantasy racism.. etc. )  
> This is my first ever post on this site and I hope you like it!

It was so cold. 

The sound of wooden wheels bumping over rough cobblestone was the first thing Isabelle was acutely aware of in her half awoken state. The second, was the deep ache soaking into her whole body and the painful throbbing of her temples. She cracked an eye open, wincing as the cart she rested in hit a particularly big bump. Her body jumped with the cart and then fell down against the hardwood again . . An inward hiss caused her clenched teeth to ache from the biting cold, her throat burning as the chill stabbed into her lungs. With how cold it was, she could only assume that they must be getting closer to the embassy. Another bump caused her to yelp as she was knocked about like neglected cargo. She was unable to properly catch herself with her hands tied behind her back as they were. Thick brows furrowed and she groaned, trying to turn onto her other side whilst feeling like a squirming fish out of water. 

The two golden eyed Altmer who were seated at the head of the carriage laughed at some joke that she couldn’t hear. One turned to glance over his shoulder, his light yellow, sharp features seen from beneath the hood of his dark robes. 

“Quiet, savage! You’ll be out of the carriage soon enough. However, you’ll probably wish you’d never left it...” He assured, speaking and staring down the length of his nose as it lifted. Flat honey eyes scanned over her helpless figure in a way that made Isabelle’s blood boil, a way that only portrayed disgust and a hint of sadistic amusement. The threat didn’t go unnoticed. 

She kept quiet despite the heated glare she cast into the back of his head after he turned to look at the road again. His conversation with his comrade faded into the back of her awareness. Of course, she wanted to ignore them and hopefully avoid hearing any more derogatory comments about her. Isabelle turned onto her back and gazed at the grey sky, getting lost in thought about the comforts of her home in the rift. The warmth of her little cabin, the humidity of the air, the smell of the grass and trees, the water glimmering in the sunlight that danced through the slender trees. She thought about her dog too and wondered if she survived the raid. Would the Thalmor be so cruel as to kill off an innocent animal? She didn’t want to think about that. Thinking about that led to thoughts of returning home and finding it in shambles with her beloved pet torn to pieces by merciless blades or charred by horrifying magic. Her heart hurt. 

Would she ever get to return home? Talos willing, maybe . . . 

Just as she closed her eyes again, the carriage pulled to a stop unexpectedly. The Justiciars slipped from their seats and pulled their weapons out. The sound of metal unsheathing caused Isabelle’s heart to leap into her throat and her eyes opened wide. What was happening? Surely they hadn’t changed their mind about taking her to the embassy for questioning. Would she be executed now? Here?! 

“COME OUT!” One Altmer called into the tree-line, his fingers suddenly buzzing with a readied spell. “We know you’ve been following us! It is time to end this little game!” 

Isabelle managed to squirm her way onto her side and then sit upright, her lips open as her jaw slacked. She turned her head, looking around to see if she could spot what in Oblivion they were-- 

A sound tore through the air, crashing like thunder. The sound was immediately followed by a blast of energy that knocked the Thalmor back into the snow but also sent the carriage itself flipping over and smashing against some thick trees. The horse screamed as it was pulled with the carriage, legs flailing about as it was knocked down the hill. Without the use of her hands, Isabelle had no way to hold on, slow, or even brace herself. She was launched from the cart, hitting the ground shoulder first only to tumble down the hill several feet while various goods that had been in transit with her rained or rolled to where she eventually stopped in a bed of otherwise untouched snow. A sharp pain caused her to wince as she tried to breathe and a figure appeared on the hilltop along with another… Two men. Clashing of blades could be heard as well as agonized cries that she could only assume came from her captors. 

The pair of men began to descend as the fight above continued with shouting and bursts of electricity that danced through the background. One man dressed in leather armor and a bear skin hanging over his head and shoulders spoke up, his voice gruff and skeptical. 

“Ulfric, do you see this?” 

Isabelle’s eyes struggled to keep focus as the cold continued to soak into her bones and wrap around her head almost making her feel.. Hot. A deadly blanket. Her nerves must have been confused . . . and did that man just say /Ulfric/? She kicked her feet out, trying to gain some sort of traction to help her get upright. She must have looked so pathetic but before she could properly right herself a gloved hand reached out and grabbed at her the front of her tunic to pluck her from the snow. 

It would be a lie to say that this moment wasn’t completely earthshaking would be both figuratively and literally a lie. Ulfric pulled her slender body closer to his and she had to lift onto her toes while he got a better look at her face, his blue eyes cold like steel and his mouth curved into a scowl. 

‘Great, here it comes…’ She thought as she stared at him, trying to keep her panic from rising with the bile in her stomach. 

Everyone did this. They would spot her and immediately note that she was … different. She had the fair skin of a Nord. The large, bright eyes of an elf. Gold hair that fell thick to the center of her back… and pointed ears hidden just beneath it all. She was also quite small and could be mistaken as someone much younger had it not been for her generous womanly curves. Isabelle wasn’t ugly but being whatever she was usually caused people some distress. Ignorant folks would call her names; abomination, freak, disgusting and one of her favorites. Half-breed.

Ulfric’s lips parted but before he could say anything, a loud crash sounded from the road above and the ground shook beneath their feet. All three of them lifted their gaze, seeing fire rise into the sky. Ulfric grunted and then released Isabel’s clothes, effectively causing her to stagger back onto her heels. 

“Galmar. Go check on the men. Find the horses..” He ordered, his voice deep and thick with his northern accent. 

“Understood.” The man in the bear skin rumbled before quickly making his way back up the hill to the road. 

Ulfric pulled a dagger out, frightening Isabelle at first but then her wrists and legs were freed from their bindings. There were no longer sounds of clashing steel nor was there any screaming to be heard. Isabelle stood in that silence, gawking stupidly at the Jarl of Windhelm himself. Ulfric twisted back around and moved to grab one of the many sacks of supplies that had flown from the cart with Isabel. He tossed one towards her without warning and thankfully she was able to catch it in her arms without falling over. It was heavy but the cold had made her limbs numb to any real protest. 

“Make yourself useful and hold that. Don’t speak.” He ordered. 

Isabelle realized in that moment that her mouth had been hanging open. He must have assumed her to be damaged from hitting her head or something. Heat flooded her cheeks in embarrassment and she merely nodded. He took two of the bags and then turned his gaze back to the hill just in time to see Galmar and a few other men appear, their horses quickly bounding down the hill. One man held the reins of an extra horse, no doubt Ulfric’s.  
She watched as Ulfric’s men sprang into action, following Ulfric’s actions without command needing to be given, moving to gather more of the supplies littered about before fastening everything to their horses. Eyes were on her again once everyone was mounted, Ulfric leaned down to take the bag from her arms and sling it over the back of his horse. 

“Climb on.” He demanded, his cold eyes fixed on Isabelle. She blinked rapidly and hesitated, which he noticed. That gloved hand reached down, taking her by the arm and nearly yanking it from it’s socket as she was hoisted up. He must have assumed that her hesitation was caused by her … short stature or inability to pull herself up onto the horse without help. Or maybe he was making sure she wasn’t about to bolt. 

When she was finally seated in front of him, he leaned forward, taking the reins while dipping his chin down. His breath washed over her ear as he spoke, “Seems we have a lot to talk about…” 

Isabelle’s heart jumped into her throat and the horse jolted beneath them, trotting back towards the road with haste.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/31/21
> 
> * a few edits have been done.   
> * changed her name spelling from Isabel to Isabelle


End file.
